Whether for use during travel and camping, or emergency use during disasters, portable units for the provision of basic utilities are well known. A number of products have been created to address the need for electricity, clean water, or running water when they would otherwise be unavailable. These existing products generally implement some sort of battery powered system, a number of filters, and sometimes ultraviolet lamps and self contained motors for pressuring the system. While these existing products are useful, many have found that a single system in incapable of providing all desired functions. For example, separate systems may need to be acquired in order to provide power and to filter water. There exists a need for a portable power generation and water filtration unit that can serve as an all-in-one solution for remote travel and emergency situations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system with a first pump system purely for pressuring and pumping water, a second pump system for both pumping and sanitizing water, and a power system for supply energy necessary to operation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide two pump systems to allow multiple outlets to be used simultaneously. It is also an object of the present invention to provide the option of further treating sanitized water through reverse osmosis or alkaline enhancement.
The present invention is additionally provided as a portable solution to utility needs in off-grid locations or anywhere there is a need for basic utilities. The present invention makes available water for general use and human consumption, as well as an independent power system for operation when grid power is unavailable (such as due to physical separation between the present invention and the grid or a failure in the grid). Thus, the present invention can be connected to dwellings in order to provide running water for use in showers, toilets, sinks, and any other device which may require running water. Similarly, the present invention acts as a power source for operating televisions, refrigerators, computers, lighting, and similar electrical devices. Thus, even in remote locations, such as a lakeside cabin, running water and electricity can be provided. Even in urban locations with regular access to water and electricity, the present invention can be used to supply basic utilities in the event of a natural disaster or other event that results in failure of the local power and water systems.
The whole of the present invention improves upon the prior art as it not only provides the ability to pump and pressurize water as well as the ability to supply electricity. While there are a number of existing existing solar generators, and even a few solar powered water purification units, the combination of a solar generator, water purification system, and the ability to pressurize water for supply to remote plumbing is heretofore unseen. The ability to use a single and portable unit for electricity, water purification, and plumbing is a great advancement. This novelty is enhanced by the ability to treat water through reverse osmosis as well as produce alkaline water, the latter of which is currently not provided for in available systems. Due to the capabilities of the present invention it is desirable for use across the world, whether in remote locations without access to utilities, areas where external circumstances have disabled the local utility systems, and third world countries that don't have developed infrastructure for water pumping, pressurization, purification, and electrical transmission.